


Top Rank

by mafgmouse



Series: Rank and File [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Student Steve Rogers, Teacher Bucky, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafgmouse/pseuds/mafgmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve discovers that Bucky has a strong jealous streak.<br/>He takes advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Rank

**Author's Note:**

> So this is in the same world as/a sequel to Rank Relationship, but you can appreciate this for what it is (slight D/s porn with Winter Soldier! Bucky and Skinny! Steve) without having read that story.  
> Background: Bucky is Steve's military science teacher. Due to Steve's medical problems (and convenient storytelling), Steve is a 19-year-old senior in high school and Bucky is 24.

New York was in the trenches of winter, which meant the arrival of devastating temperatures and S.H.I.E.L.D.’s Winter formal. Normally, this also meant that Steve’s mood would get progressively more sour until Sam told him to snap out of it before his face froze like that.

But not this year.

Because Steve had Bucky who kept him warm at night (well some nights) and kept Steve from pining for a date to the school dance.

There was just something about school dances. He had never in his life looked at anyone at his school and actively wanted to go to a dance with them, but some kind of teenage primate instinct still wanted to go with _anyone just anyone_.

Being with Bucky quieted that instinct.

This year, Steve could happily go to the dance with his group of friends, laugh at all of the temporary couples pretending not to be sick of each other after the first song, and slip away to Bucky’s place to get pounded by the hottest guy Steve had ever seen.

So, yeah. Life was pretty good right now.

Steve and Bucky had been dating for a few weeks, but he didn’t think of the honeymoon period as starting officially until Sunday when Steve’s mom went back on night shifts. He’d still spent a few nights at ‘Sam’s’ since they started dating, but Steve felt bad abandoning his mom. He hoped Bucky really liked him as much as he said, because Steve pretty much planned on moving in for the week.

Because, Christ, Steve _really_ liked Bucky. He was so smart and funny, charming and goofy. And Bucky treated their relationship like it was, well, _real._ He’d talked to Steve about his recovery, his lingering PTSD and bouts of major depression. But Bucky had also talked about his childhood growing up in Brooklyn, about bringing home stray cats and thinking his mom didn’t know, about learning Russian from his grandmother.

If Steve didn’t know that Bucky was just about rabid over him, he would be nervous about how much he cared about the older man. 

* * *

 

Bucky awoke when his phone vibrated, jarring against the wood of his nightstand. He moved to fling an arm over Steve, pull him close, but just ended up smacking Маша in the face.

“Sorry, лапушка,” he grumbled as she retreated to her nest of shirts in the armchair. Bucky grabbed for his phone. He had two texts from Steve.

_I wish I was at your place_ _L_

_Without Masha and Koshka my feet are freezing._

Bucky smiled, blinking sleep from his eyes as he typed out a reply.

_Glad to know the cats have grown on you. Less glad to know they’ve replaced me._

Steve replied instantly. It melted Bucky to think of Steve, tucked in bed, maybe in Bucky’s shirt, waiting for his reply.

_Yeah, I’m completely evolved past you._

_Also, I looked up Koshka. Why did you name your cat Cat, weirdo?_

Bucky rolled his eyes, and decided to leave that one unanswered. He had already stayed in bed too long.

He got dressed quickly, half because he was running a little late and half because Маша and Кошка were weaving in an out of his legs, mewling like they hadn’t been fed for weeks. After he sat down their dishes, Bucky stood in the kitchen, sipping coffee and contemplating his life.

This was the longest he’d gone in a year without wanting to stay in bed all day. Just the idea of seeing Steve gave him a reason to get up in the morning, even on days when Bucky knew he’d only be able to steal glances at him during class. They’d tried to maintain their school relationship as though nothing had changed, but luckily Steve had already been spending a few days a week in Bucky’s room at lunch before they’d started dating.

It all made Bucky feel like a teenager. Maybe for the first time. With his mom’s death and enlisting, he hadn’t really experienced the formative late-teenage years the way he was supposed to. Sometimes, late at night, when Steve was cuddled close to his side, his thin chest rising with each wheezing breath, Bucky would fret that he was keeping Steve from being a teenager. But, in the face of Steve’s staunch morality, his absolute conviction in the rightness of their relationship, Bucky’s doubts never lasted long.

He had always been weak.

* * *

 

Lunch was spent finalizing details for the dance the next day. Steve was going with Clint, Natasha, Sam and Bruce, and a few other mutual acquaintances. For the first time, Steve didn’t mind the endless chatter about ties and flowers and who was going with whom. It was pretty amusing to watch Sam jump through hoops to make Natasha happy. He seemed to hope that if he acted helpful enough, Natasha would just accidentally become his Winter formal date.

It was all pretty ridiculous, since Natasha would have gone with him if he’d just asked. She’d even told Steve a few days ago that she’d get Sam’s boutonniere, but Steve had better make damn sure his tie matched her dress.

It hadn’t been hard to get Sam to get the right tie after saying offhandedly that Natasha mentioned liking olive green.

Military Science dragged a bit that day. Bucky, bless his heart, just didn’t seem to realize that no one cared to talk about anything but the dance. He seemed to cotton on after seeing that even Natasha was distracted, catching her and Sharon pouring over pictures of dresses on their phones.

After the bell, Steve hung back, intending to talk to Bucky about the weekend, but he was stopped by James Rhodes.

“Hey, Steve, can I talk to you?”

Steve smiled. Rhodey had always been nice to him, even defended him a few times when Brock picked on him.

“Sure! What’s up?”

‘Well,” Rhodey rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at Steve’s shoes. “I mean, I know we’re already going in the same group to the dance tomorrow—“

Steve had no idea that was a thing, but he believed him.

“And it is completely last minute.”

Rhodey paused, looking anxious.

“Rhodey,” Steve interrupted. “If you need to bail at the last minute, I can talk to Natasha, but she’s been working on plans all week and I can’t promise she won’t—“

“What, no, Steve, I don’t want to not go!” he looked a little alarmed. “I, umm, well I guess I was wondering if you wanted to be my date… dance friend… er, partner person.”

Steve’s eyes widened. Rhodey was interested… in men? In Steve? In Steve, who was a man, and was also Steve?

“I mean, I know we’re already going in the group so this is really redundant, but I guess I just wanted to… check?” he finished lamely.

“I’d be happy to, Rhodey, but it’s a little late for me to find a dress to match your tie,” Steve said, laughing at this own terrible joke.

Rhodey beamed. “Awesome! You headed to Foster’s lab?”

“Sure am,” Steve smiled back, and swung his bag over his shoulder.

“Same here,” Rhodey threw an arm around his shoulder as they walked out of the room.

It might be nice to have someone to slow dance with. And he knew Rhodey probably didn’t expect this to go anywhere; he was just desperate for a date. Plus, Steve having a date for the dance would be a perfect diversion from his relationship with Bucky.

Everybody wins.

Remembering why he’d stayed behind, Steve turned to smile apologetically at Bucky.

Steve had only been dating Bucky a few weeks, but he was pretty sure he now knew what his ‘devastated’ face was.

Shit.

* * *

 

_Bucky. You know this isn’t a real date, right?_

_I’m in a relationship with you._

_We’re going to eat bad chicken and awkwardly slow dance, and then I go back to your place._

_Please tell me everything’s okay?_

Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes. He picked up his phone and started aggressively tapping out a reply.

_Everything’s fine, Steve. I need to study._

That was a lie. But he needed to calm down. Rationally, he knew he was acting completely ridiculous. Steve was just preventing an awkward situation with a friend.

But seeing Rhodes put his arm around Steve wasn’t good for Bucky’s rage.

And Steve had been so cavalier. Bucky had been watching him like a hawk, not once did any uncertainty cross Steve’s face, he never looked over at Bucky. Nothing but warm smiles and flirtatious jokes.

His phone buzzed, jarring him from his stewing.

_I know you don’t have any exams until after the long weekend._

_What else was I supposed to do, Buck?_

Bucky had to carefully uncurl his metal fingers before they made a (deeper) impression on the desk.

_Maybe just date one guy at a time?_

As soon as he hit send, Bucky wanted to take it back. He was supposed to be the adult in their relationship, but he was acting like a petulant child.

_Stevie…_

_I’m sorry, you know I didn’t mean that._

Bucky spent a few moments staring at the three dots on the screen, before turning locking it and shoving it in a desk drawer.

He spun in his chair, checking his email one last time before leaving for the day.

There was an email from the ASB advisor informing his that since he was the newest hire, obviously he was expected to chaperone tomorrow and sorry for the miscommunication, but it seemed he wasn’t on the staff email list yet.

Bucky leaned back in his chair, pressed his palms into his eyes and held back a scream.

By the time he packed up and left, Steve still hadn’t replied.

* * *

 Steve walked home with Sam. His mom had the day off before starting the night shift tomorrow, and told Steve to ask Sam over for dinner. Steve’s mom adored Sam, and Sam adored Steve’s mom (and her cooking).

Any other day, Steve would be elated to spend a rare evening eating delicious food with his mom and his best friend, but he was still moping about his and Bucky’s disagreement. He refused to call it a fight. It was all just a misunderstanding. A misunderstanding that would have been completely avoided if Bucky would just be reasonable.

Okay, maybe it was a little bit a fight.

“Something wrong, little man?” Sam asked, bumping into Steve as they turned the corner towards his building.

Normally Steve told Sam everything. But considering Sam didn’t know he was in a relationship, let alone a relationship with their teacher, it seemed some discretion was in order.

“Just thinking about the dance,” Steve said. It wasn’t technically a lie.

“Yeah? Nervous about your date with Rhodey?” Sam asked slyly, winking.

“It’s not a date,” Steve said, rolling his eyes. “I’m pretty sure when he asked he used the word ‘friend’ four times.”

“Oh, it’s a date.”

“Well, Sam,” Steve said, changing tactics. “How many times did you use the word friend when you asked Natasha to the dance?”

Sam pretended to stumble back, grabbing his chest.

“That was a low blow, Steve! What would your mother think?”

Steve rolled his eyes, unlocking the door to the building and shoving Sam inside.

“Oh, shut up.”

It was a good night. Sam generously didn’t spill the beans about Steve’s not-date and Steve generously slid most of his piece of pie on to Sam’s plate when Mom wasn’t looking. She asked at length about Sam’s mom and his hundreds of cousins (Steve was pretty sure that Sam didn’t even remember all of the people she asked after).

After packing up a small mountain of tupperware for Sam to bring home, Steve’s mom asked if Sam wanted to just stay the night.

“Nah, gotta get my beauty sleep before the big dance,” Sam said, pecking her on the cheek.

Steve rolled his eyes, but walked Sam out of the kitchen. “Yeah, you really need it.”

Before he left, Sam clapped Steve on the shoulder, making him sway a little, and said, “Buck up, Steve. And look sharp tomorrow, I can’t have anyone in my entourage cramping my style.”

“You’re the worst.”

But Steve smiled fondly as Sam left, before shooing his mom away from the kitchen so he could finish up the dishes.

As Steve scrubbed and rinsed he thought back to the messages left unanswered on his phone. He hated the idea that he’d hurt Bucky’s feelings, but he didn’t know what else to say to calm down his boyfriend.

After putting away the last of the pie plates, Steve kissed his mom goodnight and retreated to his room. He picked up his phone and saw he had no new notifications. He knew he shouldn’t have been expecting an apology or anything from Bucky, but he’d hoped a little. Steve sighed and went to brush his teeth. Maybe things would be better in the morning.

* * *

 Bucky slept until almost noon on Saturday. He hadn’t slept past 7 for years, but he also hadn’t lied in bed with a pizza, two cats and a six pack until 4 a.m. for a while either.

He groaned and blinked awake to see Koshka making biscuits on his chest. Bucky absentmindedly scratched her head as he reached for his phone.

He had a message from Steve.

_I know. I’m sorry I upset you. Can I still come over tonight and we can talk?_

That helped a little. Until Bucky remembered the email he’d gotten yesterday.

_You can still come over, but you’re going to see me before then. I got roped into chaperoning. So no funny business on the dance floor._

Hopefully Steve would think he was kidding. He was 60% kidding.

_I’m saving all of my funny business for later ;)_

Bucky huffed out a laugh, flicking Koshka on the nose when she protested the movement.

_I’m not sure if you deserve any funny business._

After gently moving the cat from his chest, Bucky brushed the scum off of his teeth and went for a long run. He had nothing to do today until he had to be at S.H.I.E.L.D. and he didn’t want to sit around pouting. When he got back, Bucky fed the cats, aggressively cleaned his apartment and did100 push-ups. Or rather, he did 20 and then stopped because Маша kept butting against his metal arm, begging for attention.

By the time Bucky was leaving on his bike to get to school, he had made up his mind to not care about the dance. He got a week of nearly uninterrupted time with his boyfriend and he wasn’t going to waste it being petulant.

That attitude lasted until about 30 minutes into checking students into the gym.

Bucky sat at a table with Drs. Foster and Stark accepting tickets and checking student IDs before sending them off to the line to be breathalyzed.

Shortly after setting up, Bucky could see Steve and his group waiting in line. They were in a kind of cluster, but Bucky could still see Rhodes standing way too close to Steve. Occasionally Wilson, who Bucky had once liked, appeared to nudge Steve closer to his date.

Naturally Rhodes and Steve ended up at his station handing over IDs and tickets. While Bucky tried to focus on finding their names on the list, Rhodes slipped an arm around Steve’s waist, pulling him close into his side.

Bucky was filled with a blinding jealousy he had never experienced before. He had been in relationships, he had been with gorgeous guys who got hit on in bars or flirted with waiters, and he had never even blinked.

But the idea of anyone other than Bucky putting hands on Steve made his vision go red. He contained his rage with only moderate success, gritting out a confirmation before beckoning to the next student.

He barely even registered Steve’s squeaked out ‘thank you.’

* * *

The dance was pretty much what Steve expected. They danced in an awkward clump for most of the time, and he relished the darkness for concealing how bad he was at dancing. Steve jumped at any opportunity to escape the dance floor and get punch.

Steve had been looking forward to his first carefree dance with friends. Now he could hardly stop thinking about the look on Bucky’s face when he’d seen Steve with Rhodey. Steve thought their earlier conversation had started to clear the air, but obviously that was misguided.

So when Steve saw a bulky form slip out of the back doors of the gym, he made an excuse about needing fresh air for his asthma and followed. It was probably risky, but he figured the excuse would hold up to anyone who inquired.

Bucky was standing just around the corner from the door, away from the small cluster of students smoking cigarettes. Steve slid around the corner as inconspicuously as he could.

God, even with how afraid and upset and a little angry Steve was, he couldn’t help but pause to take in how good Bucky looked. He was wearing well-tailored black slacks and a navy shirt, cut slimmer than he usually wore, with a narrow black tie. He’d even put on cuff links. With a burst of longing, Steve wondered if one day he’d ever get the chance to go on a date with Bucky, to get dressed together, pull him close by his tie and fasten his cuff links for him.

Bucky looked up at him, before turning back to stare at the brick wall across from them.

“You shouldn’t be out here, Steve.”

“I know,” he said, hesitantly stepping closer. “But I saw you come out and I just… I wanted to make sure you were all right. You seemed off when I checked in.”

“Off,” Bucky mused. “Yeah, that’s a word for it.”

“Please, I told you, this isn’t a—“

“I know, Steve. I got that the first time you said it, but it doesn’t make tonight any less shitty,” Bucky snapped, whipping his head to glare at Steve.

Steve deflated. A small part of him hoped Bucky would laugh off his concern and offer him some kind of reassurance.

“Bucky, please, tell me what I can do.”

Bucky looked at him for a long moment before the fire in his eyes seemed to extinguish.

“Go back to your date, Steve. I’ll see you at my place later.”

Steve felt like all of his organs had curled up tight in the center of his stomach, heavy and taught.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” he said quietly, turning away before pausing momentarily. “You look real good, Buck. Have hardly been able to take my eyes of you.”

He got back inside to catch the tail end of an upbeat song, before it dissolved into the first of the slow songs that signaled the night was nearing an end.

“Steve!”

He turned and saw Rhodey coming up to him, smiling sheepishly.

“I was afraid you were gonna miss it! Do you want to dance?”

Steve debated a moment before deciding he’d already dug his grave. He might as well dance in it.

“Sure, Rhodey.”

Neither of them was a terribly talented dancer. Rhodey put his hands on Steve’s waist, but their height was so different it ended up being more around his ribs, and Steve craned to rest his hands on his date’s shoulders. They swayed awkwardly for a song, before Rhodey hesitantly pulled him in to a kind of moving hug.

It wasn’t so bad. Steve kind of needed a hug right now.

* * *

As expected, Bucky beat Steve back to his apartment. He loosened his tie as he walked in, slamming his keys on the table. He felt bad for the way he’d snapped at Steve, but a venomous part of him hoped that Steve had felt some portion of the anguish he did all night.

He paced, steaming, for a few minutes. What if Steve didn’t come? What if he was at some after party? Or just alone with Rhodes?

An evil, nagging voice whispered that that would be for the best. Steve could date him, actually be with him. There were no moral qualms if Steve dated Rhodes, he wouldn’t have to hide anything or sneak around. He could just be a regular teenager.

Bucky collapsed on the couch, beginning to resign himself to an evening and possibly a lifetime alone, when there was a knock on the door. He bolted up to open it, and found Steve looking about the same as he felt: distraught, angry, maybe a little sick.

Bucky stepped back and Steve walked in. He was back in his jacket and he looked so handsome. The suit made him look older and the cut made him look more lean and compact than just small.

Steve wriggled out of his coat and hung it carefully on a kitchen chair. He turned back to Bucky.

“Hi.”

Bucky sighed. He didn’t want to fight.

“Did you have a good night?”

Steve looked at him astonished.

“Did I have a good night?” he repeated, incredulous. “Are you kidding?”

“No, Steve, I’m just asking,” Bucky said. This seemed like it would be a fight.

“Bucky, I had a terrible night! You practically skewered me just checking our tickets, and then I spent all night convinced that I was going to come here just so that you could break up with me!”

He paused to take a breath, loosening his navy tie.

“And poor Rhodey just wanted to have a date to the dance, a friend, and instead he got me, stressed and distracted, looking for you all night. He asked if I was worried that Brock was after me because I looked so anxious!”

Bucky rubbed at his eyes before saying, “Well, I’m sorry, Steve! I don’t want to feel like this. I wish I could care as little as you seemed to, but I can’t help it.”

“You think this is me not caring?” Steve’s voice rose slightly in exasperation.

“I think you care that I’m angry and you care that we’re fighting,” Bucky said. “But I don’t think you had a problem with going out with another man while you’re in a relationship with me.”

“Christ, Bucky! It was a high school dance!” Steve said, his fists clenching by his sides. “It was one date to a high school dance. And I’ve never had a date to a dance and it just seemed _nice,_ okay? If I’d known how much it would hurt you to go to a dance with a friend, I would have said no.”

Steve collapsed in a chair, rubbing at his eyes.

“But I figured the fact that I’m with you and obviously totally crazy about you would be enough.”

Bucky felt all of the fight drain out of him. Of course Steve had never had a date for a dance. He was small, and older than everyone, and barely out. He had just wanted the stupidest high school experience.

And Bucky was the asshole who ruined it.

“Stevie,” he said softly, moving across the room. Steve looked up from where he was staring at his shoes. Bucky gently pulled him up from the chair and wrapped him in his arms. He knew his leather jacket was still probably cold from the chill on his bike, but Steve burrowed into him.

Bucky held him for a long moment, letting himself believe that they would be okay.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he murmured quietly. “I did overreact. I didn’t listen to you.”

Steve shuddered against him and pulled him in tighter.

“But, Christ,” Bucky said, nuzzling against this soft hair. “Seeing him put his arm around you, touch you, _hold you_ …”

“What, Buck?”

“It just made me so mad.”

He was afraid of Steve seeing this side of him. He’d seen a flash of Bucky’s anger that night after Brock attacked him, but not over something like this. Not over a matter of jealousy.

“You know I’m yours, Bucky,” Steve said, his words muffled from the way his mouth was tucked against Bucky’s chest.

“Yeah, I know, Stevie,” Bucky stroked his hair absentmindedly. “But no one else does. And I know it’s stupid, obviously. No one can know, and you’re not property. But there’s just some part of me that still wants to mark you up, claim you.”

Steve tensed and then shivered. Bucky had probably gone too far, shown too many of his cards. How could Steve be with a teacher who was five years older than him and, apparently, a jealous rage monster?

Steve pulled back, and looked up at Bucky, his eyes bright.

“Then do it.”

Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed. “Huh?”

“Mark me up,” Steve slid a hand up to Bucky’s tie pull him down, forehead to forehead. “Claim me.”

Bucky exhaled heavily, swallowing down the urge to take Steve right in the kitchen.

“Steve…”

“Please, sir,” Steve knew him so well. “Claim me. Mark me up so no one will touch what’s yours. Please.”

Bucky was pretty sure he actually growled. He moved quickly, wrapping his metal arm around Steve’s legs and hoisting him over his shoulder like a firefighter. Or a caveman.

Steve squealed, and wriggled deliciously in Bucky’s grasp. Bucky swatted him lightly on the ass as he moved towards the bedroom.

“Be still, baby, or I’ll mark up your pretty little ass, too.”

Steve full on moaned.

“Yes, sir, please.”

Bucky chuckled. Maybe another night. He had plans.

* * *

Steve thought he was having a heart attack, but that might have just been because all of the blood in his body was trying to rush simultaneously to his head and his dick. Considering he’d been expecting Bucky to break up with him, he could die happy now.

He bounced slightly when Bucky dropped him on the bed. Bucky slid out of his leather jacket and loosened his tie, but didn’t remove any more clothing before returning to the bed. He kneeled on the ground between Steve’s spread legs, and pulled him down for a long, deep kiss. When Bucky pulled back, he kept his hands fisted in Steve’s hair.

“You want me to be rough with you, baby?”

Steve bit his lip and nodded vigorously.

“Let me hear you, sweetie.”

“I want you to rough me up, Buck. Show me who I belong to,” Steve couldn’t help but smile a bit at the end.

“And you’ll tell me if you’re uncomfortable or want to stop?”

“Of course.”

Bucky grinned, before his face darkened. He pushed himself to his feet so that he loomed over Steve.

“I want you naked.”

Steve hurried to comply, hopping a little on one leg as he tried to remove his shoe without untying it. When he turned, naked and blushing, back to Bucky, the older man had taken off his shoes but was otherwise fully dressed. He jerked his head towards the bed.

“On your knees.”

Steve resumed his position on the side of the bed, but on his knees he was nearly eye-to-eye with Bucky.

“Want to roll up my sleeves for me?” Bucky asked with a smirk.

Steve tried his best to look put upon, and hide his shiver of delight. He carefully undid the cuff links on Bucky’s right sleeve and then his left, holding his metal hand delicately. He knew that Bucky felt like the arm made him a monster, something out of science fiction, and Steve took a particular pleasure out of handling it gently. After depositing the silver squares in the drawer where the cats couldn’t get to them, Steve rolled each of the midnight blue sleeves to Bucky’s elbow.

He let his hands fall between them, still holding both of Bucky’s in his. Bucky raised them to his mouth, kissing his palm softly before placing Steve’s hands on his shoulders.

“Leave them there.”

Steve nodded silently. Bucky moved his own hands down to Steve’s hips, digging his fingers in slightly as he ducked his head to suck softly at the corner of Steve’s jaw. He moved south to bite sharply at his Adam’s apple and the points of his collarbones. Raising his head, Bucky drew Steve into a long kiss, pulling back slightly so that Steve had to strain his neck to maintain the spare contact. Steve whimpered, frustrated.

“You said you were going to be rough, Buck, not tease me.”

Bucky chuckled softly, before pushing back, winding his flesh hand in Steve’s hair. He sucked and bit at Steve’s mouth until he was sure it would be swollen and bruised tomorrow, and then he gave him a bit more.

“Who does your mouth belong to, Steve?”

“You.”

Bucky pulled back slightly, to look into his blue eyes.

“And what is it for?”

Steve grinned deviously. “Sucking your big cock?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, and tightened his grip on Steve’s hair. “I’m trying to be sweet on you and you can’t stop being a little shit, can you?”

“Sorry,” he wasn’t sorry. “I use it for kissing you?”

“That’s a little better,” Bucky turned his head to suck a dark purple mark into the sensitive skin of Steve’s inner bicep. “No more tough questions.”

He stroked his hands softly up Steve’s arms until he reached his hands clenched loosely on his shoulders.

“Who do your hands belong to?”

“You.”

“Got it in one,” Bucky said softly, pulling his hand to his mouth kissing his palm softly, nipping at the thin skin of his wrist, before drawing two of Steve’s fingers into his mouth. Steve groaned and moved his other hand to pet at Bucky’s head. Bucky drew back abruptly, tightening his grip almost painfully on Steve’s wrists.

“Did I tell you to move your hands?”

“No, sir,” Steve said, his breath coming a bit heavy now. Bucky placed his hands back on his shoulders, giving them another biting squeeze before gently taking ahold of Steve’s chin with his metal hand.

“Are you still okay, Steve?”

“Yeah, I’m good, Buck.”

“Good,” Bucky dragged his cool hand down Steve’s abdomen, scratching slightly at his stomach. “Then don’t move your hands again til I tell you.”

Bucky moved his right hand back to clutch at Steve’s hip, and wrapped his left around Steve’s cock. Steve gave a shuddering grown, tightening his grip on Bucky’s shoulders, but not moving.

Bucky gave him a few tight strokes, but stopped, knowing how cool and dry the hand was. He looked down at the head of Steve’s cock, barely peeking out from his grip, flushed darkly against the glinting silver. Bucky relished in the blurt of precome Steve’s cock produced when he lightly pressed his thumb just under the head. He removed his hand, not wanting Steve to finish yet, and slid his hand down to gently cradle Steve’s balls.

“And who is your perfect little dick for?”

Steve shuddered, moaning his name. Bucky butted softly against his blond head.

“Tell me, Stevie. Who does your cock belong to?”

“You, Bucky,” Steve panted breathlessly, lurching forward to hide his flushed face in Bucky’s neck. “Only you. No one else.”

“Oh, that’s prefect, baby.”

He gently pressed at the spot just behind Steve’s balls before moving back to his hips.

“Still, okay, Stevie?”

“Yes, Bucky,” Steve pulled back to look into his eyes, a light sheen of sweat in the hollow of his throat and at his temples. “Please, you’re so good.”

Bucky squeezed gently at his hips, before sliding his hands back to grab handfuls of Steve’s ass, spreading his cheeks slightly.

“Who does your ass belong to, Stevie?”

“You.”

“And do you know what I’m going to do with it?”

Steve smiled weakly at the brunette. “You said no more tough questions.”

“You’re right,” Bucky chuckled. “I’ll just tell you then.”

“First, I’m going to bend you over, suck marks all down your back,” Bucky ran his hands softly up either side of Steve’s lilting spine. “Then, when you’re trembling and begging, I’ll let you spread your ass for me, hold yourself open so that I can see how tight and sweet your hole is.”

Bucky could hear Steve gulp like a cartoon character.

“I want to open you up on my tongue. I bet you’ll feel real good, squeezing around me. Let me listen to all the sweet little sounds you make,” Bucky slid his hand down to squeeze Steve’s firm little ass. “I bet you’ll blush from your hair to your toes, but you’ll feel so good, baby, just letting me devour you.”

He leaned it, nosing at Steve’s burning cheek before speaking lowly in his ear.

“But I won’t let you come yet. When your hole is twitching and open, I’m going to slide into you from behind,” Steve was full on panting. “I won’t even take off any more clothes, let you feel my pants against your ass, all sensitive from my mouth. I’ll give it to you real slow, Stevie, press up against your back, pin you down and fill you up so all you can feel around and inside is me.”

Bucky worried Steve’s ear lobe between his teeth for a moment before whispering, “Push into you so deep all you can think about is me and how no one will ever give it you as good as I do.”

Steve whimpered and jerked, and Bucky felt warm wetness soak into his shirt. He pulled back surprised and looked down at where Steve had come, right on their stomachs just from listening to Bucky pour filth in his ear.

“S-Sir, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Steve panted. Bucky looked up at Steve, his eyes clenched shut before they opened, shining. “I know I wasn’t supposed to yet, but you just—you just make me feel so, so—“

He broke off shuddering, and ducked his head.

“Oh, Stevie, baby,” Bucky pulled him close, tucking his hot face into his neck. “How could I be mad at you? Coming untouched because you want me so bad? You’re too good, baby, more than I deserve.”

Steve gulped, and pulled back.

“Yeah?”

“Of course,” Bucky smiled softly, running his hands up to hold on to Steve’s, still on his shoulders, unmoved from where Bucky put them. “Let me clean off my shirt, and then maybe you can thank me in the shower for my forgiveness.”

Steve’s eye widened, before a crinkle appears between his brows. “What do you mean? Aren’t we going to do like you said?”

Bucky paused, looking at Steve, evaluating. “You still want to? If you’re done, Stevie, that’s okay. We’ve got all week.”

Steve set his jaw. “I’m nineteen, Buck, obviously I can go again.”

His expression cleared, and, like a trick pony, he pulled out the look from the living room. “Please, sir? It sounded so good. I want you to give it to me just like that, ruin me.”

Christ.

“Okay, baby,” Bucky said, nodding thoughtfully, before reaching to tangle his flesh hand in Steve’s hair. “But since you already got yours once, you have to wait until I’ve had mine. Fair’s fair.”

Steve hesitated, and then nodded.

Bucky paused a moment. Maybe this was all too much. Steve hadn’t even been kissed a few weeks ago, and now was treading into sub territory.

“Steve, you’re alright with that? With waiting to come? With everything I said before?”

Steve dropped the innocent act, rolling his eyes.

“I think your dry cleaning bill will attest to how okay I am with it.”

Bucky shook his head resolutely. “I’m serious, Steve. We haven’t done any of this before and I want to know that you’re comfortable, and that you’ll tell me if you stop being comfortable.”

Steve looked down, chagrined.

“I’m sorry, Buck. You’re right,” he said softly before looking back up into Bucky’s eyes. “And yeah, that all sounds really, really good. And I will definitely tell you if it stops being really, really good.”

Bucky cupped his cheek, and kissed him sweet and deep.

He pulled back, slapping his ass lightly.

“Turn around and let me see you, then, baby.”

Steve smiled cheekily. “Yes, sir.”

He wiggled around on the bed until he was facing away from Bucky, propped up on his hands and knees. With a coy glance over his shoulder at the older man, Steve deliberately spread his legs, arching his back to give Bucky a better view.

Bucky groaned softly, bending to press his lips to Steve’s shoulder, the curve of his neck, just below his hairline. He sealed his mouth gently over the nob at the base of Steve’s neck, sucking a light mark into the pale flesh there. Bucky pulled back, pressing a gentle kiss to the purpling mark before moving down Steve’s spine.

He continued on this path, sucking lightly. If he was being honest, Bucky didn’t much like the idea of covering Steve in bruises and love bites, both for the sake of discretion and because he didn’t relish covering his baby in hurt like that. But he’d promised Steve, so he traversed his narrow back leaving faint flushes of color in his wake, until he reached Steve’s ass.

Bucky slid his hands from where they rested on either side of Steve’s thighs up to palm his ass. Squeezing him in his hands, lightly massaging him before he leaned down to nose at the top of his ass.

“Sir?” Steve’s quiet voice broke the silence.

“Yeah, baby? Is this okay?”

“Yes, yes, definitely,” Steve said hurriedly. “I just, um, I cleaned myself up earlier… for you.”

Bucky smirked against his ass, butting his nose against the top of Steve’s crack.

“You’re so prepared, baby. Do you get a badge for that?”

Steve’s outraged response was cut short as Bucky licked from his balls up over his hole. Instead he ended up making a kind of choked spluttering sound. Satisfied with the hushed moans and hiccups escaping from Steve, Bucky continued to lap at his hole, gentle licks teasing at his rim. He occasionally dipped down to lave at his balls, drawn up tight despite having come just a few minutes earlier.

Once Steve was relaxed and moaning sluttily for Bucky, he straighten up, pressing a light kiss to the small of his back and saying, “Can you spread yourself open for me, baby?”

Steve groaned, but Bucky saw his fair head bob as he nodded. Steve kind of collapsed forward, turning his head as he reached back to hold himself open under Bucky’s hungry watch.

Bucky groaned at the view, Steve offering himself up to him, completely at his mercy. He rubbed his palm over his aching cock through his trousers, trying to compose himself before diving back in. He bent over Steve, pressing himself flush to the smaller man’s back. He mouthed wetly at the back of Steve’s neck, sucking on the sharp hinge of his jaw. Bucky pressed a last chaste kiss to Steve’s cheek, getting a grumble in return, before turning his attention back to Steve’s ass.

Bucky licked and sucked at Steve’s ass with renewed enthusiasm. Now that his hands were free, he was able to fondle the hard jut of Steve’s cock, his tight little balls. He pulled away for a moment to suck thoroughly on the fingers of his right hand, letting his metal hand stroke and caress Steve while he got himself wet. Once he felt slick enough, Bucky dove back in with his tongue and fingers, working a finger into Steve while his tongue continued to bathe his rim.

“More, Bucky, I can take more,” Steve panted, clenching his fingers on the flesh of his ass, arching his back to push back further. Bucky froze and pulled back.

“Bucky?” he asked, his tone warning while a smirk played unseen across his lips.

“Sir,” Steve said, and Bucky could practically feel his eye roll.

“What was that, baby?” Bucky asked. Before Steve could answer, he squeezed lightly on his balls with his metal hand, eliciting a gasp from Steve.

“More, please, sir, anything you’ll give me, please,” Steve said, effusive with desperation.

Refusing to hide his pleased grin, Bucky pushed his finger all the way in as he dove back to devour Steve’s delicious hole.

‘Eating Steve out’ was quickly making its way up the Bucky’s list of favorite things, just behind sucking on his beautiful dick and being buried in his ass.

Speaking of.

Bucky pulled away, shushing Steve’s desperate whines as he retrieved lube from the bedside table. He picked up a condom, and hesitated.

“Don’t, sir,” Steve piped up from the bed. “Please, just you.”

Bucky looked at Steve, appraising before deciding. He shut the drawer, and Steve smiled triumphantly.

Bucky moved back behind him, slapping lightly at his thigh to make him spread his legs again.

“Don’t get so smug, Steve.”

Slicking up his fingers, Bucky shoved one finger back in, fucking him roughly with it once he was satisfied that Steve was opened enough. He had a feeling Steve had done more than just clean himself earlier.

“Did you finger yourself earlier, baby? Think of me while you fucked your little fingers?”

“Always, sir,” Steve panted, turning to look at Bucky over his shoulder with a cocky grin. “And my fingers aren't that little.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, withdrawing his hand before pushing back, insistently, with two fingers to press with practiced accuracy against Steve’s prostate. The grin slide from Steve’s face as he arched, mouth falling open on a silent scream.

“That’s what I thought, sweetie,” Bucky said, forcing a coldness into his voice that sent pleasurable shivers down Steve’s crooked spine. “You can let go of your ass now. But keep your hands on the bed. Don’t touch yourself.”

Steve’s ass bounced lightly as he let go, leaving behind matched sets of red finger marks. The sight of those marks made Bucky press his hand to his crotch again. He needed to hurry this up before he came without even getting inside him.

Bucky finished prepping Steve, his fingers moving with ruthless efficiency to stretch him out, barely glancing over his prostate. Steve kept up a litany of pleas, before Bucky removed both of his hands to unzip his pants. He pulled himself out of his briefs, giving his balls a merciless squeeze to keep himself from coming all over Steve’s shining hold and reddened ass.

“Ready, sugar?” Bucky asked, letting Steve feel the fat head of his dick as he lined up with his twitching hole.

“God, yes, sir, always ready for you,” Steve groaned, his knuckles white as he clenched his fists in the sheets. With a shudder, Bucky pressed in all the way on one stroke, grinding into him immediately to let him fell his full length.

“Stop for a sec, Buck,” Steve gasped, tense and panting.

“Are you okay, baby? Too fast?” Bucky asked, pulling back slightly, running a soothing hand down Steve’s flank.

“Yes. No. I just need a second so that I don’t come again,” Steve was flushing so brightly it was creeping down to the sharp wings of his shoulder blades.

“Shit, you can’t say stuff like that, Stevie.”

Steve laughed softly, taking another deep breath before nodding. “Okay, go ahead.”

“How do you want it?” Bucky asked as he pulled back tantalizingly, pressing back shallowly.

“Hard. Fast. Just like you said, sir, please.”

Bucky smiled, and steeled himself. “Since you asked so nicely.”

He pulled out until Steve’s rim was stretched and clenching around the head of his cock before shoving back in, setting a brutal pace. Bucky’s hands clenched on Steve’s narrow hips moving his in counterpoint to his thrusts.

“Oh, fuck, yes, Bucky, sir,” Steve moaned. “God, I’ve never felt you like this, shit—“

Steve cut off as he buried his face in the sheets. Bucky shook his head, moving his flesh hand from Steve’s hip up to bury in his blonde hair.

“Oh no, baby. Don’t keep your noises from me. Those are just for me and you’re not keeping them from me.”

Bucky slowed his brutal pace, bending over flush to Steve’s sweating back. He ran his hands up the length of Steve’s sides, down his arms to interlace their fingers. Bucky tempered the tenderness of the gesture by grinding into Steve, his hard thrusts changing to slow dirty rolls of his hips.

“Is that good, baby?” Bucky asked, all composure gone as he panted hot and wet over Steve’s cheek.

“Fuck, yes,” Steve ground back. “More. Just like this.”

Bucky swallowed hard, nibbling at Steve’s ear. He pulled Steve’s hands together so that he could capture both of his thin wrists in his metal hand. Bucky slid his hand down Steve’s side to toy with his little nipples, hard, peaked and sensitive from rubbing against the sheets.

“God, this is just what you needed, Stevie. No one is ever going to be able to give it to you like I do. No one can fill you up like me. No one can take care of you like I do,” he punctuated each sentence with by grinding filthily right into Steve’s prostate. “Who do you belong to, baby?”

“You, sir, no one but you. Always you,” Steve whimpered.

Bucky growled satisfied as he slid his arm under Steve’s ribs, hitching the smaller man up so that he was press flush against Bucky’s clothed chest and pulling them both upright. Like this Steve was exposed, his chest flushed pink, his hard little cock straining up against him. His flat belly was slick and shining with the remnants of his first orgasm and the precome he’d been leaking since Bucky started eating him out.

“Fuck, baby, you look so fucking good like this. No one sees you like this, but me. No one knows how sweet you moan for me. No one else gets to hear how you beg for my big cock.”

Steve nodded helplessly, unable to speak except for high grunts pushed out of him with each of Bucky’s thrusts. Bucky wasn’t going to last.

“Once you feel me come, you can come whenever you’re ready, baby,” Bucky whispered in his ear. He slid his metal hand to press Steve back down to the bed, pinning him gently with the hand between his shoulder blades.

Pulling out of Steve, Bucky gripped his cock with his flesh hand and jerked himself ruthlessly to a punishing orgasm. He chocked out a guttural moan as he watched his come splash onto Steve’s narrow back, slide across his flushed skin.

Once he’d regained consciousness, Bucky flipped Steve over, relishing in tears shining in his wild blue eyes. Bucky shoved three thick fingers back inside Steve, fucking mercilessly into his prostate while his metal hand wrapped around his small cock. Steve came with a silent scream stretching his red lips wide.

Bucky pulled his fingers out carefully, and collapsed next to Steve, their chests heaving in tandem.

After a few long moments, Bucky turned to check on Steve. Steve, eyes closed, had a sleepy, satisfied smile on his lips.

“That what you wanted, baby?”

Steve opened his eyes slightly, and laughed softly.

“That bad, huh?” Bucky teased.

“Nope,” Steve’s smile transformed to a sly smirk. “Just thinking of other ways to make you jealous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, such porn.  
> Leave comments/kudos and find me on tumblr as mafgmouse.


End file.
